Love In A Snitch
by lovestar29
Summary: Oblivious Harry, annoying Gryffindor friends, a secret admirer who keeps sending Harry love letters, cunning Slytherins, and a Draco Malfoy who keeps trying to get Harry's attention is what awaits the new school year for the Eighth years. Maybe a snitch will solve it all.
1. Prologue

**Author:** Lovestar29

 **Title:** Love In A Snitch

 **Summary:** Oblivious Harry, annoying Gryffindor friends, a secret admirer who keeps sending Harry love letters, cunning Slytherins, and a Draco Malfoy who keeps trying to get Harry's attention is what awaits the new school year for the returning Eighth years. Maybe a snitch will solve it all.

 **Pairing:** Draco/Malfoy

 **Genre:** Fluff, Humor, Romance

 **A/N:** Hope you will enjoy this crack! Fluff! drarry fic I've written for all you Drarry lovers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love In A Snitch

Prologue

 _"The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy that loves you." - The Book Thief_

* * *

It was a well known fact that Harry James Potter was a very oblivious person. Of course, no one said this to him, but everyone knew it. It was just something that was well known throughout the school.

Even Harry knew that he was a bit slow, but when things at Hogwarts started to act up weird and the students as well as professors began to look at him like an idiot (which he wasn't! He was just slow!) Harry had just had enough of it all.

So he did what every reasonable teenager who had fought a war and was trying to have a normal year.

He sulked.

And then he pouted.

And then he realized what it was people were trying to hint at him.

And finally, finally Harry James Potter wasn't so daft as people (or him, he wouldn't admit it though) thought he was.

So he took action into the situation to fix it all and teamed up for the solution of situation to be perfect, because it just had to be perfect.

After all, it did take a long while for Harry to finally realize what it was people tried to make him see. And oh it was perfect, beautiful, original, and so much like Harry when it actually happened.

Oh yes, it took Harry a long while for him to find out what the hint was, and once he found out he played along being the idiot to gain more information so that his solution could be utterly amazing.

He met with the Slytherins, once he found out because his fellow Gryffindor mates were being very annoying (more than usual), and it was with the help of the eighth year Slytherins that everything ended up beautifully prepared.

So with the help of a little bit of Slytherins, some annoying house that looked down at you, a Quidditch game, and a snitch, Harry Potter did what everyone in the school of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizarding were waiting for (fucking finally, Ron had said).

Now before the story of the love life of Harry Potter begins, facts have to be mentioned.

First of all, the problem that started this whole of a mess and brought two lovesick birds together.

A poem, yes a poem was the main item for it all to start.

Next was the person who wrote the poem because it was signed with _Love, your secret admirer,_ leaving a very confused (and blushing) Harry.

Then it was the fact that apparently Hermione and Ron (also the whole Gryffindor house and maybe the other houses beside Slytherin, who were also oblivious to the situation at hand) knew who this person was after a week that the poem was sent.

After that more of them were sent signed the same way as the first one.

The day (which was maybe or maybe not two whole months later) that Harry was finally aware who his secret admirer was Harry set up a meeting with the fellow Slytherins in his year to help out.

A small while (more like a year later, Draco complained later) passed and then... bam!

Those facts now that they were said and pointed out, is where our story begins.

Because the one who actually began the mess of the history of Hogwarts was none other that Draco Malfoy.

Because it's always Draco Ferret Malfoy.


	2. September

**Author:** Lovestar29

 **Title:** Love In A Snitch

 **Summary:** Harry starts his eighth year at Hogwarts and finds out he has a secret admirer. And gay?

 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry

 **Genre:** Fluff, Humor, Romance

 **A/N:** Enjoy this story! Reviews please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Love In A Snitch**

September

 _"A letter a day keeps the cooties away." -YF_

* * *

A young man with black hair and emerald green eyes was running fast towards a red train. His owl cage was bumping into people and he kept tripping over his untied shoe laces.

You're probably asking yourself who this young man is and maybe the green eyes gave it away. Yes, you guessed it right, this young man who is tripping over himself and running quite fast was Harry Potter.

Now your wondering why Harry Potter is running fast towards a red train (You've probably figure that out too).

Well, today Harry had woken up rather very late after remembering that it was September first which was the very first day of his eighth year at Hogwarts.

After showering quickly, changing, and running out the door with his school trunk Harry made his way to Platform 9 and 3/4.

When he arrived there (he had exactly five minutes with 23, 22, 21 seconds) it was still crowded with families waving their final good-byes to the children.

Not fancying people to start making a big deal out of him, Harry ran the rest of the way to the red train that would take him to his beloved school. He pushed his way through the group of students into the compartment where his friends would surely be.

"Blimey! Finally mate, we were all worried you wouldn't make it." Ron exclaimed to a flustered Harry.

Harry smiled sheepishly, and sat down opposite his two best friends. He tried avoiding Hermione's face because Harry knew without even looking that she was scowling at him for his late arrival. Speaking of late arrival it didn't take long for Harry to hear Hermione's scolding lesson.

"Harry, you are an eighteen year old already, I can't believe you would be late' especially considering what today is! Your lucky you made it just on time, I'm greatly disappointed in you Har-"

Before Hermione could bring more misery to Harry, Ron jumped in. "Mione calm down, I mean the poor bloke probably stayed up late with nerves. You can't really blame him."

Hermione made a 'mmphm' noise and stared at Ron in disbelief, "Ron it's not that. Harry has to become a responsible adult. This year is all about our final careers and if Harry is still-"

"Yes, but Mione you know how Harry can be a bit lazy" Ron began.

Harry stared gaping at his supposed best friend (he's supposed to back me up, not insult me!) interrupted them, "Hey! I'm still here!"

He was met with twin glares and then Ron and Hermione went back to bickering about who knows what. Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window waiting for the cart of candy to pass by so that he could enjoy some chocolate frogs. Not knowing how to pass time Harry got himself comfortable and went to sleep.

Harry awoke to someone shaking him harshly, "Mhm, what? Le... me sleep." He tried to block out the hands that were still shaking him and he vaguely heard a voice saying his name.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!"

Eyes wide, Harry bolted from his sleep, confused with his surroundings. He looked up and saw Ron staring at him and Hermione sending him a glare.

"Harry, hurry and get up. We're going to be the last ones if you don't start getting up now."

Standing up and following his two best friends, Harry entered the carriage that would take them all to Hogwarts.

It was somewhat occupied already though and seeing as it was the last one the golden trio sat inside. Inside of the carriage was Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. They all nodded politely at them and Harry returned the gesture, turning his head to the side and looking out of the small window.

Feeling eyes on him Harry turned to see who it was that was staring at him. Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other furiously next to him while Zabini and Parkinson stared at each other with moony eyes.

Besides them Harry saw that it was Malfoy who had been staring rather intensely at him, realizing that Malfoy had been caught staring he blushed a rosy pink and smiled shyly at Harry.

Harry of course was in great shock, what do you do with the boy who was your supposed enemy, then turned out to be a great help during the war, and now is blushing (which looks rather cute - No it doesn't!) with an adorable (adorable, really?) shy smile? Harry blinked twice and Malfoy blushed harder (if it was possible) and quickly looked down.

Still in shock Harry felt the carriage stop in front of the gates of Hogwarts. The six students stepped out and made there way inside of the school to inside the Great Hall. They parted to there respective tables and Harry sat next to his two friends who were still bickering over something (I bet it's about food). Tuning them out Harry realized that this was the first year in which no Voldemort would be chasing after him.

It was a great relief to know that this school year would be finally be the normal one that Harry had been hoping to have since starting there at Hogwarts when he was eleven. He observed the first years who were being sorted, he saw the animosity that the four houses had towards each other. Hogwarts had been destroyed during the war with the dark side, but thanks to the four houses Harry was able to defeat Riddle.

It had been a great shock, Harry remembers when he and the other three houses of school found out that the Slytherins would be fighting with the light side to protect there child home.

The biggest surprise that hit Harry (it literally hit him) was when Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Malfoys announced there allegiance towards Harry.

It was pretty obvious that the news was not predicted and with the Malfoys on their side the Slytherins didn't have to stay behind and they encouraged Harry to defeat Voldemort and his death eaters. (Harry later admitted that maybe the main reason his confidence was boosted was because he was quite glad that Draco was on their side).

Now that the war was over with, the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin wasn't such a big deal. It was still their, but now just out of the fun of it, just friendly teasing (or flirting). Harry couldn't help how his chest filled with warmth and the great emotion of happiness hit him right there in the Great Hall.

Harry joined his friends in conversation and relished the peace and calm that came with the relief of no dark monster chasing him or his school.

Once dinner was over the golden trio made there way up to their Gryffindor tower and sat down with the other eighth and seventh years.

They played for an hour and talked about their plans for the future. Harry noticed that Ginny was trying to corner him, but he wanted to avoid her for now because he didn't really want to pick up where they left off during sixth year.

It was past midnight when Harry was tucked in his bed, curtains pulled and the moon shining in the still darkness, that his mind brought up the image of Malfoy blushing and smiling that shy smile that made the blond look innocent and carefree.

Not even noticing the way Harry's eyes drooped and the small hint of a smile plastered on his face, Harry fell asleep thinking of shy smiles and bright grey eyes. (It's called Malfoy, Harry, Malfoy)

* * *

It was two weeks later that Harry noticed that something was off. He couldn't exactly place his finger on what it was, but it was something big. (Oh, Harry.)

Not in a bad way, more like in a peaceful way. Too peaceful, Harry might add. In fact now that he was in Advance Potions class sitting on the other side of Malfoy, was Harry able to notice what was different now.

It was Malfoy.

Not once since returning did the blond make a snide remark, a sarcastic comment, or anything mean really.

Not even the friendly teasing going on (Flirting, it's called flirting, Harry.) Actually now that Harry was thinking more of it, the blond hadn't once talked besides in class or the few times in the Great Hall.

Not really paying attention Harry was brought out of his thoughts when a greasy, bat git professor yelled at him.

"Potter! 5 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention," it seems that not even with the war did Professor Snape soften to Harry, "Get up and move your belongings to sit next to . Now Potter!"

Harry tried (really he did), not to curse the Professor out loud, but he couldn't help it when "Greasy haired git" came out of his mouth.

This comment was received with plenty snickers of the Gryffindors (Hermione being the exception and scowling at him) and the Slytherins smirking.

Of course, Snape heard it (the man really was a bat, he could here everything) and took another 10 points from Gryffindor house (which was met with groans from there part) and a detention for him.

Inwardly cursing his blabbering mouth Harry got up and sat next to Malfoy, who immediately stiffen with his announced arrival. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Malfoy blush lightly (he looks- no don't say it!) and without thinking Harry (when do you ever think Harry) leaned closer to the blond.

After being told which potion they would be working on the two started to work silently. Harry cutting the ingredients that were required for the potion and Malfoy pouring the other ingredients into the boiling cauldron.

Something that Harry also picked up from the blond was that he would "accidently" bump his hand into that of Harry's. Being the stupid, clueless, git (hey!) Harry was, he ignored the small touches that sent fire coursing through his veins.

They were one of the first groups to finish and they began to write the essay that Bat git had assigned. Harry felt eyes again on him and he met grey eyes that were sparkling with the slight dust in the dungeons. Caught again, Malfoy did the exact same thing as last time.

He smiled that shy smiled that soften his sharp features and a brilliant pink blush swept from his cheeks following down to his long, slender neck. Harry just stared and smiled a attentive smile back (really idiot, it's not like his smile was going to bite you) and was rewarded with a warmer smile form Malfoy.

Harry was saved by the bell and practically ran out the doors. (Really, you'd think that beating the darkest wizard of time would brave you up, now you're running away from a smile.)

Why was his heart beating fast? Why was he blushing? _Why do I feel butterflies inside of my stomach?_ (It took a long time, but Harry soon understood why all those emotions hit him when around the blond).

He caught up with Ron and Hermione who were probably talking about something class related. Glad that they day was over, Harry sat in his regular spot deep in thought trying to figure the feelings that hit him (rather harshly when Malfoy had smiled that warming smile- Harry use your brain for once.)

Harry almost jumped when he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright Harry? You seem rather lost in thought." Her face was pulled with concerned lines and Harry felt a bit bad for worrying his bushy-haired friend.

For a second Harry thought about telling her about the weird behavior of Malfoy, but refrained knowing she would most likely make a big deal about it or tell him he was seeing things. He settled with a simple, "Yea, just kinda tired." and his friend just stared at him a bit suspiciously before nodding and going back to arguing with Ron.

Trying to convince himself that he was making a deal about this, Harry followed the rest of his classmates to the common room. There he enjoyed the laughter and jokes from his friends and again he avoided at all cost being around Ginny. He did feel guilty for leading her on, but he didn't want to really bother telling her that he no longer felt anything towards her.

Sooner or later the truth would need to be told, but for now Harry let himself relax in the warm embrace of the fire that crackled in the room of laughter and jokes.

* * *

Harry was sure that the Professors were trying to kill him with the amount of homework that he had to do.(It looks like work is going to kill Harry and not some dark wizard.)

Even though his classes were going smoothly with a bit of teasing from the Slytherins, more staring from Malfoy, and avoiding Ginny (more like running away from her- it's called avoiding for your information!), Harry managed it all.

Through the weeks Hermione and even Ron had hinted his relationship with Ginny, but Harry would ignore it all and pretended everything was fine.

He should have known that avoiding Ginny wouldn't last forever. (Damn it) It was during the weekend and Harry had just been walking back to the castle from Hagrid's place when Ginny stomped to him and cornered him.

"Harry we need to talk." she said it with a matter-of-fact tone and Harry knew he wasn't going to escape this one. Still it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"Erm, hi Gin. You know I'm a bit busy maybe ano-" Harry started.

Ginny made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and glared hard at him for making up a (lame) excuse. "Look, Harry we need to talk now. I'm tired of you trying to avoid me. Now, care to tell me why you've been running from me?" She folded her arms to her chest and looked at Harry expectantly.

Swiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, Harry took in a deep breath to calm down his sudden nerves. "Well, Ginny you see I think it's better if we don't really start off with a relationship. It's nothing against you, more like I don't feel the same thing for you. I don't love you anymore, not in the kind of way a boyfriend should. I do love you like a sister and I hope we can still be friends after this. Oh, I'm sorry Gin, I really am..."

Looking up Harry noticed that Ginny was just smiling at him with an amused glint in her blue eyes. For a second she looked smug, but just like it came it was gone. She put her hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Harry, I'm glad you told me now instead of leading me on. It's okay, we're both good so don't worry about it. Friends?" She held out a hand and Harry sighed a breathe of relief and grasped her hand to shake.

Thank goodness that's over with. (Ha!)

* * *

September was quickly coming to a close and bringing cooler air to the students at Hogwarts. So far with luck, nothing fishy had been happening and Harry was just glad that he had a routine now with his friends. Everything was going just perfectly fine (although Malfoy would still stare) and then the letter came.

Harry should have known that it was all going to end sooner or later, that the peace would disappear and all because of some stupid love letter. It was a sunny Saturday and he and his friends had planned on attending Hogsmeade for they had premisson to go whenever they wanted as long as they came back before curfew.

Breakfast had been going on just fine with Ron stuffing his mouth with food, Hermione throwing disgusting looks at him, Ginny and Neville flirting, and Seamus with Dean laughing at everything. Harry was eating quietly when the morning post of owls came flooding in to the Great Hall.

Harry knowing Hedwig would never come (ever again) and hand him his mail ignored it and kept eating once in a while joining Ron and Hermione in conversation.

It was then that a dark grey barn owl stopped right in front of him. Harry blinked at the owl and the owl spread its small foot to him addressing the letter.

The letter was in a beige envelope and inside the thick parchment was rolled neatly. Opening it and ignoring the curious remarks of his friends Harry read the letter (more like love letter) written in a beautiful emerald green ink script.

 _The stars above the night sky,_  
 _lean down to adore the charming green._  
 _Cloudy grey will watch the night_  
 _turn a_ _beauty of emeralds._

 _And when the brilliant moon,_  
 _reaches its full, high peak in the night sky,_  
 _the green of your eyes will shine_  
 _Like the precious jewels they are._

 _When green meets grey,_  
 _you will see the infinity of love that hides beneath the hard surface of silver grey._

 _Love, you secret admirer_

Shock was the understatement for what Harry felt after reading and rereading the letter (he refused to say _love_ letter). Hermione and Ron still poking at him to tell them from who it was just handed the letter over to them. Hermione made a sound of surprise and Ron burst out into a bark of laughter.

" _'Beauty of emeralds_... _precious jewels_... _infinity love'_! Mate this person is over the moon with you!" Ron almost choked on his pumpkin juice with the amount of love it contained. Harry too stunned to defend himself looked over at Hermione.

"Who so you think sent it Hermione?" Harry took the letter back and read it again. _'Cloudy grey will watch the night turn a beauty of emeralds.'_ She read with him and frowned her bushy eyebrows together.

"Well, it's definitely a male who wrote it. That much is obvious, there isn't really anything girly about it..." She kept on going, but Harry was still processing the fact that it was a bloke (I'm not even gay! - mhm sure).

"Wait, but I'm not even gay!" Harry blurted out. His friends had all stop to look at him, there eyes asking "really?". He turned to Hermione who had her eyebrows raised and then to Ron who just shrugged.

Ginny looked at him with pity, although why Harry didn't know, he went out with her surely that means he isn't gay. Neville just stared at him sympathically and Seamus and Dean just patted him telling him to stop being in denial with himself. (I am not in denial! Thank you very much).

Ron was the first to speak, "Mate look, your my best friend, but really. Tell me you haven't noticed it, I mean everyone knows." Harry was even more surprised now, everyone knows? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean, how is he gay? (I mean you can't blame him, he just found out from his best mate that he's supposedly gay and not only that everyone knows).

"But, but.. I-I..."

"Harry, really? I mean there's a reason why you and Gin didn't work out. And I've seen you ogoling Malfoys arse so don't try to deny it."

Spluttering Harry managed to say, "W-what?! O-ogoling M-malf-foys a-arse!" he squeaked out. Ron and the rest of the group nodded, "Although why his arse flies past me seeing as he looks like a ferret if you look closely enough. But I can see that it's alright for a guy I guess."

Everyone gaped at Ron and Harry banged his head repeatedly to see if he could die right there of embarrassment. (Your best mate just complimented a guys arse, and not just any, but Malfoys. How do you react to that?).

Hermione patted his head gently and started listing possibilities of who this certain secret admirer was and how to convince Harry that he was actually gay (I am not gay).

Still hitting his head against the table and ignoring Ron's, Seamus, and Dean's teasing of "Oooooh Harry's secret love has grey eyes" and "Malfoys arse is actually good looking" which may or may not have made Harry jealous that they were checking the blond out (it didn't!) had no one noticing a pair of silver eyes staring at the dark haired boy lovingly from across the Great Hall.


	3. October

**Author:** Lovestar29

 **Title:** Love In A Snitch

 **Summary:** Harry receives another letter and people start to suspect just who Harry's secret admirer. Well, except Harry himself.

 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry

 **Genre:** Fluff, Humor, Romance

 **A/N:** Enjoy this story! Reviews please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Love In A Snitch**

October

CHAPTER TWO

 _"The autumn leaves fall, but not my love for you." -YF_

* * *

"You know Harry, I've been looking into this secret, love, admirer thing and I've gotten a few people down." Hermione explained to an oblivious Harry who looked lost in thought, she rolled her eyes at him and went back to crossing out and adding names to the "Harry Potter Lover" list.

Meanwhile Harry was (again) thinking about grey eyes and pale, pink pouty lips (Malfoy). _I wonder how it would feel to kiss those lips. Wait- I did not just think that, no. I'm probably stressed out and somehow Malfoy has cursed me into fantasizing about him,and yes that must be it._

While Harry was still in denial (Harry get with the program) the certain silver eyed boy was writing another letter to send to his long time crush.

* * *

October was not Harry's month, no it most definitely was not. It seem like all his friends and half the fucking school all officially knew that he was gay (which he wasn't.) And it was getting rather annoying when Hermione kept nagging at him who the guy was (we still don't know that!).

Oh, but it didn't stop their, no, because now his best mates Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville (I thought you were on my side Nev!) were playing matchmaker. _Fucking Matchmaker!_ And to make matters worse they were trying to get him together with a bloke, a _bloke_ , oh Merlin help, please!

Harry had been ignoring them all and just pretending that he was not listening to them. Right now he was currently sitting once again in Potion's class next to Malfoy (who had a permanent blush) Harry tried, key word _tried_ , concentrating.

Every word that Snape said went through one ear and out the other, and his notes consisted of stick ferret figure. It wasn't until Harry felt a soft kick in his legs did he look up from his "notes".

"5 points from Gryffindor for being Potter!" Snape bellowed. Harry didn't pay attention to the voice instead asking the Professor what was in his mind.

"Professor? Am I gay?" The whole class stood silent and Snape just let out the most control sigh he could while irritably rolling his eyes at the stupid green eyed git.

Closing his eyes and praying to Salazar's sake to give him the strength to deal with idiots like the Potter's he answered, "Yes, and I don't care Potter. Detention for being off topic and another 5 points from Gryffindor."

Harry stopped listening again after the Professor (Even Snape Harry, come on) agreed with the rest of the student body.

Of course he wasn't the only one who stopped paying attention because the Slytherins were whispering to one another, how is the savior gay?!, and the blonde next to him was radiating happiness.

The Gryffindors were all glaring at Harry, not only for the points but, also because he was still in fucking denial.

Lunch didn't go any better for Harry because another love (it is not) letter came stooping down on his meal. The three other houses, except Slytherin who were also not believing that the Golden Boy was gay, stared at Harry all holding in laughs.

Harry actually groaned when he saw it, he pushed his plate of food away (Thanks mate!) and sank down on his chair to hopefully hide himself from the rest of the student body. _Not another one please, not another one._ (Too bad)

Hermione exclaimed and Ron accompanied by both Dean and Seamus all wolfed whistled at Harry. Wanting the attention away from him, Harry got up and left the Great Hall -rather hurriedly- with his friends following him and leaving the now curious students (and professors) behind.

Ripping the envelope open Harry confirmed it. It was another fucking letter. Bullocks. Surrounded by his friends, Harry read aloud:

 _Who said that beauty is loud?_  
 _I say beauty is shy like your radiant smile._

 _Who said that rocks are worth nothing?_  
 _You are built like a rock, never breaking even under extreme pressure, you are worth it._

 _Who said green is boring?_  
 _I see more life in your emerald eyes than_ _in life itself._

 _Who said that white and black can't mix?_  
 _Me and you are ying and yang,_ _true opposites._

 _Who said that enemies can't fall in love?_  
 _Because I just did._

 _Love, your secret admirer._

Okay, Harry had to admit, he was getting teared eye after reading the letter. This person really really liked him and wanted a future with him. He heard Ron let out a low whistle, Hermione was actually crying "This is just so beautiful Harry!", Dean and Seamus wore apprehensive looks.

"Harry, this person proposed to you." Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron with wide eyes, "I'm kidding Harry! Calm down, mate. I've never received love letters, but this this is just..."

After accioing the first letter, Harry compared both of the letters and they were identical. The writing, the ink, the parchment, the smell! Maybe he would give this bloke a chance, if it was a guy.

They were really pouring out their soul to him and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious as to who this mysterious admirer was.

He heard Hermione go into another one of her explanations as to who it was, but Harry decided to ignore it and come up with who it could. Of course, being Harry, the not so smart guy, ended up asking for help from Hermione.

"Well, we know that he (We still don't know!) has grey eyes. We also know that both you and him are quite opposites, maybe in personality or houses I guess. Uhm and well the last thing which is quite obvious from the last line that you both aren't the best of friends."

Harry looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean? Like that we're enemies or something?"

Brows slightly furrowed with concentration, "Mhm, well you see Harry, the last letter says: ' _Who said that enemies can't fall in love? Because I just did.'_ From what I've come up with this person is most likely you dislike and had an intense rivaliry. I think it's actually kind of cute that they're still wanting to go after you even if they know they don't have a sure chance of being with you."

Harry thought about this, someone he disliked? Well, there was most of the Slytherin House; it wasn't anything new that Harry wasn't, _trustful_ , towards them.

Most of them had made his life quite miserable in his younger years and even if they had fought on his side it was quite clear that the only real reason why they hadn't hexed him or taunted him was from grudging respect.

So it could be a Slytherin, and there were some other people that he very much disliked. For example, there was Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff, who Harry could clearly feel that the feelings they had were mutual.

Smith was infatuating and such an air head, always questioning Harry about everything and doubting his skills. Okay, so maybe not him because Harry wouldn't give him a chance even if it was him. Besides he wasn't even that attractive, not that Harry had been looking.

Now that Harry thought about it there really wasn't much people that he hated or was enemies with. The only other person he could think of was Malfoy, but that wasn't possible, course not, Harry wasn't hoping it was him. Nope most defiantly not.

Laying down on his bed Harry vowed that he would figure out who it was, he didn't even know who this person was and he already had a crush on him! Putting both letters away he turned on his side to stare out the window and think of nothing in particular. Harry did not fall asleep to pale skin. (Really, he didn't!)

* * *

This whole Love letter shit was really getting on Harry's nerve. The whole Gryffindor house had been teasing him constantly about the words on it and were now using it to have a laugh at him.

They weren't the only ones though, the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws's were sending him knowing smiles and occasionally they would mutter under there breaths phrases here and there from the letter.

How they all found out what it said, Harry had no idea, but he was betting it had to have been Dean and Seamus. They had been giving him looks and wiggling there eyebrows at him daily.

Harry was actually quite glad that the Slytherins hadn't been commenting about the letter at all. It was somewhat suspicious at some level that the only house that wasn't using it as an advantage to tease him was the one house that had bullied him since he was a first year.

But, Harry wasn't about to complain about it. It seem that the Slytherins were still coming into terms that he was gay (he was too- he didn't believe that Snape thought he was too) He didn't blame them, he had after all just blurted it out but, since when did Harry ever think before speaking? Exactly.

It was getting quite annoying entering the library and hearing " _green of your eyes will shine like the precious jewels they are_ " and " _beauty is shy like your radiant smile_ ". He was going to kill Seamus and Dean when he crossed paths with them.

All Harry could do right now was hope that however this mysterious person was would come out of there hidden shell and seek him out. (Or you could actually look for the person.)

* * *

October was becoming chilly at Hogwarts and Harry was still nowhere near finding out who the mysterious admirer could possibly be. Harry had started looking at people's eye colors and paying attention the ink colors they used.

After about a week of observing Harry came to a conclusion. A lot of people used green ink apparently and a lot of the students had grey eyes.

They weren't entirely grey though; some had more blue that gray while others had green and just a tad of gray color. He knew that the person who sent these letters had pure silver gray eyes from the first letter. So assuming that this person had pure silver eyes he just had to-

"Watch we're you're going will you!"

Harry knew that voice all too well, he groaned inwardly and helped them pick up the books they had dropped.

"Sorry Malfoy, you should have probably looked where you were going." Harry noticed the way Malfoy immediately went all stiff and blushed (Merlin that blush!). He heard Malfoy mumble a sorry and all but ran away from him. Harry stayed stunned, did Malfoy just apologize to him, blush, and-

"Harry! I know who it is!" Hermione was running towards him at a very fast pace and she was grinning widely or madly either one, they kinda scared him.

"Know who what is?" Harry wasn't paying too much attention though thinking about Malfoys glowing sliver eyes. They were rather ... was _pretty_ the word? No that was too feminine, they were unique, yes unique.

It seem that even if they were a simple gray color they way they shined whenever Malfoy would get flustered they turned into a clear transparent color that looked like a mirror you could see your reflection.

"-foy grey eyes. Both of you didn't exactly get along. Hated each other I might say... Harry? Harry are you even listening to me?!"

Harry lost in thought just nodded his head and missed the exasperated sigh that Hermione let out. "Really Harry, I just told you who this secret admirer wa-"

"Hermione? Did you know that Malfoy has grey eyes? I mean I always knew he had grey eyes I just never paid them much attention before... What?"

Harry said watching with half amusement and half concern Hermione hitting her head quite forcefully onto one of the statues near a corner. Harry mow worried about his friends sanity asked if she was alright and he only got a loud sigh and a small nod from her.

They made it to the Great Hall where they sat in there regular seats on the table. Piling his plate high with food Harry tried catching conversations from his friends.

Neville and Ginny were discussing something about Herbology, Dean and Seamus were say that apparently Blaise Zabini was a "quite good looking lad and has a nice arse," Harry looked at the Slytherin table and saw the same thing he always did.

Parkinson and Zabini were eating each others faces off, Nott and Elizondo were in a rather heated discussion, Goyle was just wolfing down his third? plate now, Williams and Jansen were talking, and Malfoy... Malfoy was staring at Harry again.

This time the stared at each other longer than usual and they only broke eye contact when Harry heard Ron say, "Stop eye fucking Malfoy, Harry" leaving a very red face Harry and a loudly laughing table.

The only reason why Harry was red was because he was caught staring, not because he was actually gazing at Dra- _Malfoy_ longingly. And he definitely didn't stare at Malfoys arse, which was very round and well, round, and it was probably pale and creamy just like the rest of him and oh so firm. Nope he defiantly didn't notice none of this. At all.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER LOVER LIST**  
 **-**  
 _ **Draco Malfoy**_  
 _ **Henry Jansen**_  
 _ **Anthony Blacke**_  
 _ **Theodore Nott**_  
 _ **Terry Boot**_  
 _ **Justin Finch-Fletchley**_  
 _ **Anthony Goldstein**_  
 _ **Ernie Macmillan**_


	4. November

**Author:** Lovestar29

 **Title:** Love In A Snitch

 **Summary:** Everyone starts to talk about Malfoy. _Malfoy this, Malfoy that_. Is he up to something? And why is Harry always thinking about Malfoy?

 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry

 **Genre:** Humor, Fluff, Romance

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Review please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Love In A Snitch**

November

CHAPTER THREE

 _"A blush here and there in the wind; a voice here and there claiming love."_

* * *

Okay, Harry was slow. He knew that, he also knew that when his dear bushy haired friend Hermione got something in her mind she would stick to that something.

Normally (and by normally we mean in normal circumstances) Harry would ignore her and keep on living his life like nothing was going on. But this was not normally because it not only included him, but also his secret admirer who Harry was maybe or maybe not falling in love with. (Emphasize _maybe_ or _maybe not_.)

And yes, while he was very slow and dense Harry also knew that half the school (maybe more) knew who his secret admirer was. They had been giving subtle hints and yet still Harry didn't figure it out. (It was getting fucking irritating, really)

Many times the young, dense Gryffindor had approached his smart friend Hermione and as she had put it, "... you have to figure it all by _yourself_ Harry. Just open your eyes more and you'll see better. It's all about tradition in this and you have to figure it out by yourself while the rest of the school throw you hints..."

She had gone on and on about it, but Harry being Harry was quite annoyed with the fact that everyone knew (except him and the Slytherins -thank Merlin for the Slytherins!)

What the fuck did she mean by _opening his eyes_ and he'll _see better_? What kind of bullocks was that, hello Hermione 101 yeah uh Harry happens to wear glasses for a bloody reason? And for Merlin's sake! What is this about traditions and shit?! No, no!

And Harry didn't accept the fact that while the whole school knew (mind the Slytherins and him of course) even teachers, he really couldn't get past the fact that his best mate, Ron Weasley, knew it before everyone else.

That was just _no,_ because your best friend that is a more of an idiot than you can not know something like this before _you_. It's just against everything! (Harry, stop being melodramatic for fuck's sake! You're sounding like Malfoy now! -Shut up Ron!)

This was not how Harry had planned and visualized his last year at Hogwarts. No it fucking was not.

* * *

Annoyed was the understatement of the century, _century_ , to how Harry was currently feeling with the rest of the school (except the Slytherins much to his surprise).

It had been just the first week of November when Harry found out that Hermione knew exactly who his secret admirer was. And do you know what his dear beloved muggle born friend did? Do you, yes, no?

"Sorry Harry, but you have to figure it all by _yourself_ you know. Just open your eyes more and you'll see better. It's all about tradition in this and you have to figure it out by yourself while the rest of the school throw you hints. So you're on your own on this one Harry."

Harry had of course thrown a huge fit and went to complain to his best friend Ron about how his girlfriend was a no good, fun, helping friend. And you know what his best mate, the one who was even more dense than Harry, said?!

"Mate, I knew who it was the minute I read the first letter."

Oh Harry was piss, yes he very fucking was. Because no matter how much he begged (and oh how he had begged) his supposed _friend_ went into a detail discussion about Malfoy's eyes.

He talked about Malfoys fucking _eyes_ while Harry was on his knees in front of his red headed friend (not like that!) hands together looking like he would pray to him just to know who his secret admirer was. (Hell, Harry had pray!)

Not so surprisingly, the whole Gryffindor house found out who it was after that and all they would talk about whenever Harry asked was... well why don't we just show it (or read it) instead.

* * *

Harry was walking down the stairs rather sulkily wondering why his life was so complicated all of a sudden just because of some stupid _love_ letter.

He sat in his usual sofa chair pondering who it could be and why his friends wouldn't tell him, when out of nowhere Neville, Dean, and Seamus came to him.

"... and then you know what she said. She sa-"

"Seamus do shut up, can't you see Harry here has a problem. What's up Harry?"

Neville Longbottom looked with concern to his good friend Harry, but one look at his eyes he smirked, "Harry, what's bothering you so much."

Harry threw his hands in the air in a rather frustrated matter and looked at his friends with an exasperated face. "Hermione and Ron know who sent the bloody lo-ove letter, but won't tell me! They keep saying that it's tradition to not tell and that I should open my eyes more! Do you guys know who it is? Like an idea of who sent it and please tell me. Bullocks the tradition! I am bloo-"

Seamus, being the great friend he was (ha!), "Oi, mate! Have you noticed Malfoy's eyes? You know they look like a _cloudy grey_ , eh mat-"

"Oh fuck! What the bloody hell is up with everyone! Why is it that whenever I ask for help they all jump at me with a description of Malfoy's eyes and hair and skin and, and, and well everything about him. Forget it, nevermind, I'm going to bed. I think I'm going to dream about grey eyes and pretty pink..."

* * *

Of course that wasn't the only time something like this happened. There were more, _a lot_ more.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was explaining to the class how to transfigure something, but Harry was too busy not paying attention and thinking about (damn them!) grey eyes and who his mysterious person could be.

He had been partnered with Ernie Macmillan and while the Hufflepuff was transfiguring whatever it was that Harry didn't pay attention too, Harry was in a great surprise when Macmillan spoke to him.

"So, Harry do you know anyone with silver eyes?" (Ugh, not this again...)

"Mhm..." Harry looking up from his sketches of a snake and lion (which were horrible) and stared at the Hufflepuff. _Well, no not really. Who does have silver eyes in our grade, surely there must be someone here at Hogwarts..._

While Harry went on thinking of who possibly could have silver eyes, our dear nice Ernie Macmillian rolled his eyes. For the Savior of the wizarding world, our Harry Potter is the most thickheaded being to ever live. Sighing a very loud tiring sigh he tried again. "Yes, Harry _silver eyes_. You know Draco Mal-"

"No please not Malfoy again! Every bloody time someone mentions grey they all bloody start blabbering about Malfoys looks. I think I can write a whole book of how Malfoy looks in 1001 ways."

Ernie sighed again, "Wonder why Potter, wonder why." he muttered and went back to transfiguring whatever it was they were trying to transfigure.

Harry honestly had no hope.

* * *

November was passing by quite quickly, already half way the middle of the month. And Harry thought that he could describe Malfoy in one sentence with the way people kept mentioning him whenever they could or when Harry would ask for help or hints for this whole love letter shit.

It was very frustrating the whole thing really, not only to Harry, but to the rest of the school (not including the Slytherins who were -much to Harry pleasure- never talking about grey eyes, enemies, and Malfoy) as well. How can someone be so dense, oblivious, thickheaded to the proof that they all sent him? May Merlin help them!

And while Harry was still having trouble with the whole situation he honestly didn't expect for his secret admirer to send another letter when the rest of the school population already knew who he was.

Harry sighed and pushed away his food not caring if the rest of the Great Hall had fallen into silence. Opening the letter he saw a small flower come out of the envelope and another letter.

 _Late at night when the stars sparkle_  
 _and the night shines even in darkness,_  
 _I can not help, but to think that my heart revolves around you._

 _Dreaming of green eyes and golden skin has brought true sunshine to pale skin and grey eyes._

 _Can two of these people with horrible_  
 _past and different personalities fall_  
 _in love with one another?_

 _Can they both, that they once were_  
 _great enemies, fall into the hole in which love_ _falls into?_

 _Late at night pondering these_  
 _thoughts do not bring me any sadness._

 _Ironic the idea of thinking of you,_  
 _my most desirable yet so far from reach, brings only the cure to my sudden remorse._

 _Love you, Secret Admirer_

Harry didn't even try to decipher what the poem meant. Instead he showed it to his friends who once again started talking about the famous Malfoy eyes and Harry had snatched the letter and all but stormed out of the Hall.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to find out who it was. He needed to know who the mysterious man (finally accepted huh Harry?) with grey eyes, pale skin, and use to be enemy was. He needed to know, _now_.

Because he was finding out that he was falling in love with him too.

* * *

Apparently, the students at Hogwarts were not the only ones trying to hint at Harry who his admirer was.

It was potions class and Harry was actually concentrating and taking notes to what Snape was explaining. Snape had been discussing with the class what potion they were to make for him and the effects that the potion had.

"The potion is a new one, so it may be clear that most of you," Snape added with a sneer at the Gryffindors especially the Granger know it all, "do not know what the potion is." Snape wrote the potions name on the board with a flick of his wand, "It is called Motets Dez. It was created to act like a cheer potion, but it's effects are much different. Go on to page 430 from your potions book and read on about what the potion does and it's ingredients. You have ten minutes, starting NOW!"

Harry turned to the page and went on to read it. _Motets Dez was created by potion maker Madam Fernandez, she is quite well know for her new version of Pepper Up. The potion Motets Dez while acts like a cheering potion is only specifically restricted to wizards and witched who suffer from depression. Unlike the normal cheering potion that is and can be used by most people..._ Harry went on skimming through the pages and turned the page to read the ingredients for the potion they were most likely going to brew.

 _... Eagle owl feathers are to be put in next. Once added you will counter stir twenty times until the potion turns into a clear silver liquid. Once it has changed into this color, your potion..._

Harry wrote down the last bit of information and put his quill down to view over his notes. He was rudely interrupted though, by his greasy git ball of a professor.

"Mr Potter, what color shall the potion be when finished?"

His mind stayed silent for a moment, "Err, silver?"

Much to his surprise (and everyone else), Snape nodded and rewarded the Gryffindors with one point (hey, it's not everyday that Snape's generous.) "Correct Potter, it's supposed to be _silver_ , yes _silver_ Potter. Just like a fellow student besides you. _Silver_."

Harry just stared dumbstruck at his professor, _what is up with these people and fucking silver and grey?_

"Ughhh Potter, ten points for being an oblivious prat!"

The whole Gryffindor house glared at Harry. (Well, there goes his one point.)

* * *

So it seem that Snape wasn't the only teacher whom was hinting to Harry. In transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had been lecturing her students on the effects of an animagus.

"Mr Potter, for example, here can transfigure into his animagus form. Sometimes while practicing this you can turn a bit _pale skin_ , isn't that right ?"

Harry being the idiot he was nodded along earning a groan from the class and a loud sigh from his head of house.

Charms wasn't any better either. "Ah yes, the charm may throw some bits and colors here like _grey_ , right . They seem to reflect a _hard surface of silver grey_. Is that correct ?"

Again, quite confused with this whole grey, silver, and pale skin shit Harry nodded and the class (and Professor) had half a mind of throwing him paper balls for being an oblivious git.

(There was just so many hints one could throw after all.) How many hints could they give out there to Harry without blurting it out? You could probably tell him who his admirer is and being the dense idiot he is he will most likely not pay attention to it and ask "what?" nodding his head.

Even History of Magic was like this. Who knew that even Professor Binns would try to help?

"And while both were _great enemies_ once they learned _past their differences_ and seek each other out. It did not matter to them that they had once been _enemies_ , but it was thanks to them that these _once to be enemies_ the war ended."

And yet still, Harry didn't get the message. And the Slytherins were getting very angry that throughout all there classes with Gryffindor they had to hear about pale skin, grey eyes, use to be great enemies, and Draco fucking Malfoy.

Couldn't stupid, saint Potter just open his eyes about whatever stupid thing everyone all tried to hint at him?

* * *

Harry was frankly annoyed. This whole past month was just of hearing his friends, his house mates, other houses, and his Professors talk about things that he suspected (no he _knew_ ) had to do with his secret admirer.

He was more than sure now that the teachers and staff already knew (or had an idea) to who this certain person was. Now they were all just trying to point out who it was without giving too much away and Harry hated it.

Fucking hated it all.

The only (cute?) thing about the  
whole secret admirer problem, that somehow amused Harry to no end was that whenever he'd make eye contact with the blonde Slytherin (Draco) he would blush a very deep red and get all flustered, smiling that cute shy smile that Harry was starting to love.

In potions class when they would touch Harry knew he would hear the Slytherin squeak out such an adorable noise (not adorable again?)

Honestly the whole situation with Malfoy was so cute and endearing that if it wasn't for his secret admirer he would have now made an attempt to date him.

But alas he had fallen hard (fucking hard, he was clicking the gay button in life) for a man he had never met and didn't even know how he looked like.

And while the rest of the school frustrated Harry with there talks of _Malfoy_ and _grey eyes_ Harry had been appreciating the silence the Slytherins were giving him about the whole Secret Admirer thing we all know about. How Harry wished he would find out soon who it was.

And oh Harry, you'll find out soon, very, very soon.

 _Tbc..._


	5. December

**Author:** Lovestar29

 **Title:** Love In A Snitch

 **Summary:** Harry is surprised when he finds out just who his admirer is. Actually, that's an understatement.

 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry

 **Genre:** Humor, fluff, romance

 **A/N:** So sorry I didn't update last night! I am super busy because school starts next week and I've been doing last minute homework so I wasn't able to update. But, today I have posted the new chapter and also you are all going to hate me when I next update. Tehee. Also, thank you so much **Ern Estine 13624** and **Parkle sparkle** and everyone else who has favorited my story and sent reviews. You guys make me so happy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Love In A Snitch**

December

CHAPTER FOUR

 _"Fragile like a snowflake; beautiful like an angel." -YF_

* * *

December brought harsh winds and cloudy days. The students at Hogwarts stayed inside their warm common rooms to enjoy cups of hot chocolate and warm treacle tart. Well most of them did anyways.

Harry Potter though laid in his bed, curtains shut tightly and reading the love letters (again). It had been approximately four months since that whole love admirer shit started and Harry was starting to get exasperated with not knowing who he was and also by the fact that apparently everyone knew excluding him (and Slytherin, don't forget them too).

But, but, _but_ do not worry my dear friends because Harry found out who it was on December 12 at exactly 7:46 a.m.

Here is exactly how it went.

* * *

Harry woke up after hearing Ron complaining to, "wake his arse up" as his best friend like to put it. Harry had groaned and protested until he told Ron to go on with Hermione without him.

Ron had gladly left and Harry dressed himself to look somewhat presentable, after all who knew?

Maybe today would be the green eyed lads lucky day and he'd find out who his beloved lover was (you have no idea Harry) and Harry did not want to give a bad impression. (Even if his fashion statement since first year were baggy jeans, big plaid shirts, and worn up trainers.)

So Harry whistled his way down the Great Hall to breakfast and was in for quite a huge surprise (like the Slytherins).

Unbeknown (is that even a word?) Harry sat in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, with Dean Thomas to his right, Ron in front of him, and Hermione on his left.

Filling his plate with sausages, eggs, some pancakes, and whatever else they were serving today Harry turned around to ask for Hermione to pass him the pumpkin juice jar (while the rest of the hall fell silent, only the sounds of Harry and the Slytherins making their own noise).

But, as it turned out Harry's jaw dropped when he saw not Hermione his best friend with the brown hair and soft eyes, but Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_ , sitting next to his dear intelligent friend and chatting away like they were the best of friends.

Not only that, but all of his friends were talking to _Malfoy_ (hello people, the guy who tormented us and lets not forget _hated_ me and probably still does -even if he blushes when he see's Harry) as if he was just another friend of the group.

Laughing at his jokes (that were not even funny!) talking about wand movements, explaining Quidditch movements (Ron you cannot be giving information like this to the _enemy_...) wait a second here.

"Malfoy?" Harry barely squeaked out.

The rest of the hall held there breaths in, this was it. This was the moment they were all waiting for. Finally after four months, _four months_ , it was really going to happen.

Malfoy turned around to face Harry and blushed that beautiful rosy red color that dipped down his pale neck and Harry was more than sure it spread through his entire chest, (not that Harry thought about it. How pale and hairless it was, with two rosy pink nipples... okay lets stop that train of thought there are people here!) and smiled that shy fucking smile that had Harry feeling so lightheaded and all his blood rushing south.

And, oh God, those gorgeous _grey_ eyes that glinted almost like a silver color like a blade and oh shit.

Shit, shit, shit. Oh fuck, fuckety fuck of the fuck's sakes.

Harry's eyes widened almost comically and his jaw dropped even lower (if that was possible) when he finally pieced all the clues together.

Holy Merlin's balls! _Grey_ almost _silver eyes_. _Pale_ fucking _skin_. Use to be _enemies_. _Opposite_ personalities. Everyone always talking about _Malfoy_ whenever Harry asked about hints to his admirer. The shy smiles, the tentative eye contact, that blush, the 'accidental' touches. The professors always partnering him up with the blond.

It all made such perfect sense now. How could Harry not have noticed?! Merlin's shit balls! His secret admirer was Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_! (No shit, Sherlock)

And do you know what the dumbtwit did?

Harry gathered himself up, pointingly not looking at Malfoy or anyone else for that matter, picked up his plate and stalked off to the Slytherin table.

And the rest of the school groaned out loud meanwhile Draco looking dejected because for a moment there he had thought that Harry damn Potter finally had it figured out.

But no, instead he left the table and sat with the Slytherins. Because, according to Harry two could play this game.

* * *

When Harry joined the eighth year Slytherins, he was more than sure they would hex him back in time to fight Voldemort again. Instead they stared at him until Cavina Elizondo (bless her!) said, "Okay Potter, spill it. Now"

And Harry explained to them what had been going on starting with the love letter, the moment everyone except them found out, the hints, and when Harry finally found out who it was.

The eighth year Slytherins slapped their foreheads for missing something like this because "Potter is actually fucking gay" and "It's kinda obvious now that we think about it because Draco always goes on and on about you."

"So, now that I know about it what should I do? I want to make it special because I kind of feel bad for figuring it out when it had all been so fucking obvious." Harry asked the group.

They stayed silent, pondering ideas that could help because it was the least they could do when they were Slytherins and the snakes _always_ knew everything before they even knew it.

It was Blaise Zabini who finally came up with something, "Well Potter, maybe you could send him gifts and romantic things like that. But while you're not giving out your identity give Draco the idea that it is you."

Harry nodded along thinking it was a good start, "Okay, so I send him gifts. Then what?"

Pansy and Cavina took out parchment and started to make notes. "Alright Potter," Pansy said, "Here's the plan..."

And the rest of breakfast went off with the eighth year Slytherins and Harry planning out how to get the Golden Boy and the Ice Prince to date. While the rest of the people in breakfast hit their heads annoyed by how dense Harry was. (Mhm, sure)

* * *

The next day, Harry put into action his plan.

The morning started off with Harry in a cheery mood and when his friends asked him what he was so happy about Harry had responded with, "Ahhh, love my friends. Love." Leaving the table confused and panicky that Harry liked someone else that wasn't Draco Malfoy.

A barn owl swopped down on the Slytherin table and dropped a heart shaped chocolate box and a narcissus flower on Draco's lap. People were a bit surprised to see Malfoy now being the one with an admirer.

Almost everyone turned to see Harry's reaction, but he was happily munching (more like wolfing) his breakfast and the Slytherin table _trying_ ( key word trying) to ignore the commotion.

Draco blushed when he read the short note that was attached to the flower stem, _Alluring grey eyes of yours, amazing green eyes I have._

Which had Draco narrowing his eyes to Potter because he was more that sure that he must have written the note and sent him the gifts. (Not that Draco had his hopes up, nope not at all)

* * *

The next week in Potions class Harry had offered to carry Malfoy's bag for him and accompany him to class as well. Draco had turned red from the face and had tried very hard not to stutter because Malfoy's do _not_ stutter over their words (nor do they blush, get shy, or pine after _Harry Potter_ \- but let's ignore that shall we)

"Oi Malfoy," at this point Harry had all but snatched Draco's bag away and was carrying Draco's books too, "how 'bout I walk you to class. Can get enough of the _pale_ _skin_ , You know?"

Draco again wondered (and hoped) that he was not taking the wrong interpretation to Potter's flirting antics. (He is a terrible flirt!)

* * *

According to Henry Jansen and Astrid Williams, Draco Malfoy spent his Saturday noon's in the library studying who knew what.

Harry had found the blonde at a hidden corner of the library with piles of books, scattered parchment, and broken quills all over the table. (He was glad for the hidden space, he didn't need more nosy people in his business.)

"Mind if I sit here, _Draco_?" The name rolled off Harry's tongue and Harry could just imagine screaming the nam... stop it, stop it, stop it!

Draco actually squeaked. And fuck if Harry didn't think it was fucking sexy and so adorable. Shit, he was turning into some soppy bloke with all this romantic ideas he had.

"Erm... uhm s-sure." Harry smiled a lopsided grin to Draco and was glad to note that it made the grey eyed Slytherin blush crimson.

And for the first time in forever Harry actually finished all of his homework for his classes. (And that was saying something, because Harry kept getting distracted while Malfoy _sucked_ on a sugar quill)

That night Harry had to use a silencing spell.

* * *

There was a final Hogsmeade weekend before the end of the year during December. Blaise and Theodore convinced (and blackmailed) Harry into asking Draco out to a date in Hogsmeade.

He found the blonde in the library (no surprise there) and approached him, trying not to show how nervous he was. _Come on Potter, get it together. He obviously likes you, just ask him and don't embarrass yourself._

"Hey, Draco." Harry casually said enjoying the startled squeak that came from Draco. "So there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. And well, I thought that maybe if you didn't have plans you'd like to join me on a date?" Harry added hopefully.

Draco thought he was going to faint, because here was his crush since _before_ Hogwarts asking him out to a date and damn it he must be dreaming.

After pinching himself and blinking wide eyed at Harry who was still there with his casual façade falling and fear entering those pretty green eyes that oh God he could lose himself in Draco very eagerly replied, "Yes! Yes, uhm of course. I'd love to join you on a date _Harry_."

And Draco be damned if he didn't fall more in love when Harry smiled so large and whopped giving Draco a quick peck in the lips.

* * *

Thanks to Pansy, Harry was looking very handsome for his date with Draco. (Cavina was helping a panicked endused Draco to choose his outfit)

Harry was wearing some not too tight dark wash jeans with a baby blue buttoned down and a black leather jacket. He wore his new dragon hide boots and his hair was actually groomed nicely. Messy in the right way, like Pansy put it, with the hair being spiked and wind swept (or the _just got shagged_ look if you prefer). Pansy had tried to convince (more like hex) Harry to wear a pair of different, classier glasses, but Harry had fought against it saying it was the only 'normal Harry' thing out of the whole date outfit.

When Harry met Draco in the front entrance, Harry had to control the urge to push the blonde up against the wall and just mark him right there in front of everyone.

Draco was dressed in tight leather pants (that did things to Harry's bits) and a grey button downed that snugged Draco in all the right places.

Everyone gaped when the saw Harry (the stupid, dense, idiot) extend a muscular elbow and Draco smiling sheepishly while tucking his pale arm and letting Harry steer the way. Who would have thought the Savior had it in him?

* * *

The restaurant Harry took Draco in was a quiet, peaceful place. No one paid them much attention and Harry took the table at the far corner, away from preening eyes and ears. There was a white rose on one of the plates and Harry tucked Draco in a seat before taking his own seat.

"Uhm, so okay. I know you're my secret admirer Draco," the blonde turned red and looked down, but Harry placed a gentle hand on the strong chin to make him look up, "And I love you too."

Fuck, Draco was going to die right now. His heart was exploding and making cartwheels, his stomach was erupting with butterflies and oh Salazar's Harry was looking at him like he was the very reason he breathed air.

Smiling sweetly, Draco leaned in and Harry closed the gap between them (FUCKING FINALLY!) Claps, applause, whistling, whooping. It could all be heard, but all Harry could hear was the beating of his heart and the way Draco was make those soft mewling noises.

Harry could only feel the soft lips that were softly touching his and the small pale hands that were tangling themselves in Harry's messy mop of hair.

The kiss itself was slow and longing. Tentative in everyway, shy tongues peeking from their own mouths and marking there new place.

Harry swiped his tongue hesitantly over Draco's thick bottom lip and was eagerly invited inside. Draco let his tongue meet Harry's own and they both softly with no rush sucked on the others tongue. (It's not as disgusting as it sounds)

Harry let his larger tan hands roam over Draco's baby fine hairs, relishing the smooth skin on his neck. He explored every inch of Draco's mouth, under the tongue, swiping his tongue over the roof of his mouth and the perfect white teeth.

Harry nibbled on Draco's bottom lip and finally after what seem like forever they both let go of each others lips.

"Great Gods! Harry!" Harry heard more people shout and congratulate him, but all he could see was the way Draco looked at him with all the love that fit inside of his own heart.

"That was amazing Harry." Draco whispered letting their foreheads meet and just staring at each others eyes, memorizing every little thing on one another's faces.

Harry let a beaming smile spread on his swollen lips, "I know Draco and I wish for you to want more. Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Draco would be crazy if he refused, "Yes Harry, _boyfriend_."

It was worth it all to see Harry swoop him off the chair and twirl him in his strong arms.

 _Tbc..._


	6. Jan-Mar

**Author:** lovestar29

 **Title:** Love In A Snitch **  
** **Genre:** Fluff, romance, humor

 **A/N:** So sorry I didn't update on time! I might take longer to update the next chapter because I've only written the first part of the new chapter and since I have a lot of homework I probably won't update till late of next month. I will not abandon this story though, so just bear with me guys, I promise to update on time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Love In A Snitch**

Jan-March

CHAPTER FIVE

 _"Our love runs together, even in the smallest of moments." -YF_

* * *

It. Was. A. Fucking. Dream!

None of what happened with kissing Draco, taking him out to dinner, holding him, and becoming boyfriends, had been real. Damn the fucking world for playing such a cruel joke like this on him. Knowing how _lovesick_ of a puppy he was.

Not fair, it wasn't fucking fair. Grumbling, Harry snapped at everyone the whole day. The stupid dream he had, had brought with it a foul mood for Harry, it had been everything Harry had wanted with Draco only to realize that none of it had actually initiated. So close, yet so far away.

Oh yes, the flirting and presents had all happened and Harry knew that Draco knew that he knew that it was him. But the Slytherins (fucking Slytherins) had given Harry a plan that would at the end (hopefully) make it all up.

Harry, though, had to still pretend he had no idea who his admirer was and having to listen to Hermione rant on and on about how _handsome_ Draco looked and how _beautiful eyes_ he had and how he was the _perfect man_.

Today was no exception.

"Honestly, Harry. Have you seen how handsome Draco is," Harry scowled at his food. He was in no mood today for another one of Hermione's rants, "he is just perfect in everyway. So smart and funny, I never thought he was like that past all of his mask, you know Harry." Harry heard the rest of the table agree with her and she went on,"

Just look at how amazing he is. With perfect, grey eyes, pale blonde hair, sweet... oh look here he comes. Draco come here, sit right next to me."

Harry groaned and stabbed his food harshly, it wasn't fair that all of his friends could talk to Draco, laugh with him, be with him, and Harry couldn't do none of those things without giving away the plan. (Not that Harry regretted it later on, he was actually glad he had waited that long)

"Yes, Draco we were all just agreeing how your so handsome and sweet here telling Harry. You know the usual about how smart and witty you are," Draco fucking blushed and smiled the shy smile that was meant for Harry to Hermione. Oh, that's it, mhm no not happening on my watch.

"And how a perfect blo-"

Harry exploded, getting up from his chair so hard making it slam down, "If he so fucking perfect why don't you just date him! All I hear about all fucking day is how Draco has grey eyes, Draco has pale blonde hair, Draco this, Draco that! I already know all of that, God-"

Harry was cut off when someone (it was the Slytherins, Stupid Potter couldn't blow up his cover yet) threw a plate of food to Harry getting Harry spilled with the breakfast. Scowling and burning with fury (at how unfair it all was) Harry stormed out the doors annoyed with everyone.

With the school, with Professors, with Malfoy (who was so bloody gorgeous it wasn't fair) with the Slytherins. But mostly with himself.

That day, Harry locked himself in the ROR (that survived, thankfully) and went over the plan to conquest Draco's heart even if he already had it.

All of this was great bullocks, Harry had wanted a quiet final year where he worried about exams and homework. Not about this whole admirer affair, or about love, even if all he wanted in the world right now was Draco with him and cuddling him. Telling him they both would work it out.

* * *

The whole month of January was of everyone, including Draco, (not the Slytherins, they still had to finish with there plan) avoiding Harry.

In all of his classes they no longer mentioned anything with hints about Draco, none of his professors would say anything, but they would all look at Harry with pity and frustration.

Even Draco had stopped with his blushing and smiles, always wearing a mask whenever around Harry. It didn't make it any better that Draco would sit with the Gryffindors and Harry would have to sit there and listen to all of them prattle on with him and the sixth year boys flirting with the blonde and Draco back with them.

Yes, Harry felt guilty about it (though he never apologized for his out burst and the only thing he felt guilty about was not seeing Draco blush to _him_ ). It had gotten to the point when one day during dinner, some stupid Ravenclaw (jealous much, Harry?) kept rubbing Draco's arm in a sensual matter and Draco flirting back with him at full speed.

Harry could feel everyone (well, mostly. The Slytherins didn't give a damn because they all knew Draco was head over heels with Potter since _before_ birth) staring at him and waiting for some kind of reaction.

This caused for Draco to step it up a notch by kissing ( _kissing_!) that prat of a Ravenclaw on the _cheek_. (He's never done that with me, and I'm the suppose one he likes?! Phft sure.) Harry almost made every glass explode in the Great Hall. It didn't help that the lame excuse of some Ravenclaw idiot kissed Draco back.

Before Hogwarts burned down, Blaise and Astrid got up from there seats taking the attention away from Harry for a moment to the Slytherin table, "Oi Potter! Sit with us today. Pansy and Cavina want you over. We got a lot to talk about if you know what I mean." Astrid said with a sly smirk and Blaise a wink.

Grateful that someone was helping him from his misery (Jealousy, Potter. Come on, I know you can say it) Harry smiled gratefully and walked over to the eighth year Slytherins. The Hall was whispering with each other wanting to know what it was that Harry and the Slytherins were on to.

Whispering excitedly to Harry, Pansy and Cavina told Harry with awe in their voices that it was almost ready and he would have his blondie with him soon.

Sighing inwardly, Harry hoped it would come sooner.

* * *

February was a load of bullocks.

The Great Hall was filled with Valentine decorations even in places Harry wondered how they happened to get there. Harry came to the conclusion that everyone (that wasn't him and Slytherin) were crazy, batshit crazy. All of them.

The first two weeks were a hell hole, people wanting to be couples and snogging anyone they could get their hands on. With Draco being his admirer thing no one dared to get him as a Valentine. Which Harry was _very_ grateful for, he only wanted one person and that person would not be able to be with him on that heart filled day.

Valentines day (more like _loner_ day) was horrible in Harry's opinion. The school had been hoping that the oblivious git ( _I know who it damn well is, but I won't say who,_ Harry thought) would realize who it was. And while Harry had hoped the plan item would be ready by that time, he was disappointed to not show Draco how in love he was with him.

There was only one good thing about Valentines Day and that happened during Potions class. Snape had made the class brew Amortentia, per to the Headmistress wishes, (hoping that this would open Harry's mind and he would scream "It smells like Draco.")

Sadly it had been too much to hope for, it seem because so far, Harry had been scowling (he was actually nervous and wondering how he would give Draco his gift without making it plainly obvious it was him, but he did want to make it plainly obvious that it was him... You get me?).

"Potter, can you pass me the ashwinder eggs?" Draco said with that indifference tone he had been using on Harry (and the Slytherins apparently too for not letting him know what they were planning with Potter).

Harry wanting to make Draco blush again, smiled sweetly at him and passed him the eggs all the while making sure to breeze his hand over Draco's own hand.

Harry happily noted that Draco blushed (God he missed it) and now wanting the shy smiles back too. "Hey, _Draco_ would you want me to do anything else?" Harry whispered to Draco, his breathe warming near Draco's earlobe making the blonde shiver lightly and blush darker again.

Turning to face Harry, Draco smiled shyly (Harry almost pumped his fist in the air, barely resisting only because Theodore sent him a glare) "Uhm, yes, please. Can you read me the instruction, H-harry." Draco breathed out.

Harry prompted on to reading to Draco, every once in a while catching the blondes eye lightly biting his lip making Draco turn a lovely pink shade. When they had finished brewing the potion, Snape made Harry tell the class what it smelled like. ( _Made him say who it smelled like_ , and Harry being Harry was a fucking rebel)

"Potter, what's it smell like to you? Go on, I don't have all day for annoying students like you. Now, Mr Potter." and Harry thought he heard his professor mutter, "Please say Draco, so I can stop," but Harry choose to ignore it, for now.

Harry panicking sent a look to the Slytherins for help, he couldn't lie, well he technically could, but he didn't want that. (Your too Gryffindor for your own good, Potter. Astrid told him years later)

Surprising Harry and the Slytherin group (the whole class too) Goyle was the one to respond for Harry, "Erm, Professor? I think that Potter would like too keep that information to himself. You know, we can't have him exploding the class. Right?"

The class was left silent and for once Snape was rendered speechless. Harry shoot Goyle a grateful glance, Henry Jansen though broke the awkward silence. "I didn't know you had it in you to defend our poor Harry lad. Oh do you hear that, class dismissed? Yep, lets go guys. We shall not meddle with the peasants."

The class too shock for words (they had never heard Goyle say something intelligent or defending Harry so it was a surprise) they left with there groups whispering about how the Slytherins and Harry were getting quite close.

Harry took the opportunity that Draco was distracted in thought to pull out a small gift box. It was wrapped in dark green wrapper and a small note that read, " _Smile like that of a blossoming flower. Your beauty takes breathes away_." Harry said his byes to Draco and left the classroom, though not before he saw Draco, sweet smile spreading when he saw the gift.

Taking out his invisibility cloak, Harry spied as Draco opened the gift carefully. He first read the paper and a large grin graced his features, a blush rushing to his small ears.

Long, pale fingers opened the box with such tender care. The box was a velvet box, a deep emerald green. Opening the box, Draco gasped out loud, a necklace inside.

The necklace had two golden lilies shaped into a heart, a small silver jasmine in the middle of the heart. It was beautiful, the golden of the lilies bronzing the room with light and the diamond jasmine dazzling like a star in the night sky. In the velvet box was a quote inscripted, " _A lily for your purity of beauty and a jasmine for my love to you_." -HP

Draco felt tears well up in his eyes and he carefully put the necklace once again inside the box, he would wear it soon. Harry smiled to himself, his gut twisting a little with the thought of not being able to be close to Draco.

 _Soon, soon I will._

That night, Harry found a small note and three magical flowers that could never die unless love itself disappeared. The first flower was a white rose that shined brightly in the darkness of the dorm, " _For the innocence and purity in your soul, that I love_."

The traditional red rose that stark to the dark, " _Love is the greatest of powers. It is why my love for you is so grand_."

And the final one, a beautiful black rose that in the moonlight of the room gave an ethereal image to the other two roses, " _For the change, hope, and joy. Till death and beyond then will these roses die_."

And in the black rose, that stood in between the white and red was a gem. That looked like magic itself, producing a dark green light to the bed of Harry's. It was an emerald gem and it gave Harry a small smile, making his heart flutter and inside warms.

After years of his eyes being compared to those of emerald jewels Harry knew exactly what it meant. Hope and love.

After all, they don't call it the "Stone of Successful Love" for nothing.

* * *

March was a fairly good month.

Nothing exciting happened. Although if you thought that, Harry speaking with Draco, always flirting, helping him carry bags and books, touching his hands on purpose (we all know Harry) is _not_ exciting then we good.

Draco wanted to ask Harry what was up. The blonde was so confuse with the speccy eye git, sometimes he was scowling and not wanting to be near him and other times he proved that he loved Draco back, the necklace and being so nice proved it.

Many times Draco had started the conversation wanting to question Harry about it, but his stupid nosy friends somehow always seem to know when he was going to ask Harry about it and they would pop (literally) in between them saying they needed to talk to Potter immediately. (Fucking traitors)

Harry was well aware that Draco wanted an explanation (hell he wanted one) but he knew that he couldn't expose anything just yet.

Only hints here and there to keep Draco from not giving up hope that Harry didn't feel the same way towards him. (Harry proved some time later how much he loved Draco, if ya know what I mean)

More than grateful for March, Harry no longer had to here about what Draco was doing or how he was good looking (Harry knew this, and he wanted to see) so that was a prop for March. Though people were becoming more suspicious with Harry, always wondering what he was up to with the eighth year Slytherins.

Henry had sent Harry a message that the plan item (as they referred it to) was taking longer than expected because and I quote. "... Seems like Pansy and Blaise sent the wrong request because they were trying to get in each others pants. Apparently the request was 'sex in a bottle' or some' like that..." Harry was sure to have nightmares that night.

Now Harry had to wait three months for the plan item because the two horny snakes decided they wanted sex in a fucking bottle. (Don't ask, just don't ask)

Although, it did give Harry more time as how he was going to approach it. He knew the overview to the plan he and the Slytherin group came up with, he now just needed the speech he would use.

Knowing Harry, he was probably going to wing it and just go with the gut. (Uhhhh... maybe?) Harry had been tempted to snog Malfoy against the wall plenty of times throughout the month of March.

Sometimes in the library where Harry would sneak up on the blonde, Draco would make the cutest sound ever, it sounded like a squeak and his expression was just so young and pretty (Potter!) that made his silver eyes go a bit wider and a faint pink tinge on his cheeks. His pale blonde fringe falling down his eyes making him look like a child and so angelic. (Fuck, if Harry was lying that he sometimes had to bite his lips so he wouldn't say anything or worse kiss Draco.)

Other times in the common room of the Slytherin dungeons (where Harry would go just to admire Draco studying) and he'd ruffle the well groomed hair Draco would get all fluster and scowl at Harry. (Potter! Don't you dare! -Aww, but I can't help it. It's so soft and fluffy and you get all adorable- *Draco blushing madly and glaring* Potter, Malfoy's aren't adorable, soft, or fluffy. -This one is!") Later causing a blonde head chasing after a messy, black head running as fast as he could possibly go.

Ahhh, young love, young love.

 _Tbc_


End file.
